


Valentine’s Day

by miholilith



Series: Valentine’s Day Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Valentine’s Day Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160837
Kudos: 3





	Valentine’s Day

時值飛馬節。  
“已經是飛馬節一號了嗎……”莉絲緹亞看著自己剛打印出來的課表略有所思。  
儘管加爾格瑪庫學園與芙朵拉其他高中一樣，學期課程的安排是固定的，但莉絲緹亞有每個節初在課表上標記本節有特別活動的日子，例如各種小考、作業死線和私人安排。  
本來除了節目是她自己生日以外，本地的飛馬節也沒什麼特別的。然而近年來，從芙朵拉大陸外傳來的異國情人日開始受到年輕人追捧，加上商家宣傳，逐漸變得更為流行，慢慢地已經被愛熱鬧的廣大群眾接受默認為不成文節日。  
這個所謂的情人日，就是飛馬節的十四號。  
高中生可謂是喜歡新鮮事物的年輕人中一個龐大的群體，自然不會放過可以搞活動和慶祝的一切機會，因此每當飛馬節上旬，荷爾蒙四溢的學生們比平時更為躁動不安。無論有沒有戀人的人，基本都還是會以某種形式參與到情人日來，例如趁商店促銷時買巧克力，又或者和朋友享受餐廳影院等雙人優惠價格和套票等等。  
莉絲緹亞目前沒有戀人，當然她也沒打算找，對她而言只有學習最為緊要。情人日對她的影響本來最多最多就是囤巧克力的好時機，可她今年，有想要邀請在十四號當晚出去玩的對象。  
對方並不是莉絲緹亞暗戀的人，至少她自己是這麼認為的，所以其實也不是一定要在這種時候邀約。以她們之間的交情，就算隨便其他某一日只要那個人有時間，也基本不會拒絕她。可能正因如此，能在“特殊”的飛馬節十四號成功約出去才更有意義。  
據莉絲緹亞所知，她想約的對象目前沒有會在情人日特別度過的戀人，從認識那日開始對方就一直處於單身狀態，並且毫無戀愛慾望沒打算和任何人交往。不然以那個人的受歡迎程度，有空窗期簡直不可能。這才是莉絲緹亞產生競爭心理的地方。  
雖然才節初，可在莉絲緹亞認識的範圍內，已經有不少人躍躍欲試去邀請那個人。先忽略那些不為人知默默暗戀著那個人數不勝數的NPC小角色，加爾格瑪庫的風雲人物們都在蠢蠢欲動，虎視眈眈想去競爭那唯一的約會名額。  
例如高年級的某墨綠色頭髮的性感冷艷美女，例如隔壁班上某全校公認最帥的金髮藍眼校園王子，例如和那個人同班的人稱行走的荷爾蒙的某學校合唱團歌姬，當然還有和那個人最親近的看起來很可怕的某化學部部長。  
在看似風平浪靜的和平校園中，水面下已經激流暗湧，正是這些傢夥製造出一種【約到就是贏家】的局面，甚至有路人ABC開始偷偷議論那個人最後到底會和誰出去，令莉絲緹亞不由自主產生要加入這場沒有硝煙的戰爭，去證明【我和她交情最好，哼】的想法。  
幼稚。  
對自己無語的莉絲緹亞深深歎了口氣。  
“小莉絲緹亞，怎麼歎氣了？”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
被背後突然出現的聲音嚇到的莉絲緹亞反射性大叫，引來了整個圖書館的視線，還被管理員警告了。然後羞憤無比的她把罪魁禍首——就是她的同班同學希爾妲拖出去談話。  
“不要突然在我背後說話啊，希爾妲。”  
“可我之前已經叫了你名字很多次，你都沒反應。”  
“是、是嗎？抱歉。”  
“倒是你在想什麼這麼入神？難道是想送我什麼生日禮物嗎？”  
莉絲緹亞沒想到希爾妲拋出的是這個問題，露出錯愕的表情。希爾妲看見她這樣，不由得覺得尷尬，苦笑著給自己台階下。  
“小莉絲緹亞，禮物什麼的只是隨口說說，不過你應該記得明天來我生日會吧。”  
“記得，放心吧，生日禮物我已經準備好了。我在想別的事而已。”  
“哦哦！謝謝，我很期待。”希爾妲從話裡讀出了沒有忘記她生日的含義，立即笑逐顏開。  
“對了，希爾妲，你這麼受歡迎又愛湊熱鬧，有打算十四號做什麼嗎？”  
“真瞭解我！我約了瑪麗安奴晚上逛街感受氣氛哦！”  
“好快！果然那麼早就要約了嗎？”莉絲緹亞佩服希爾妲在這方面的行動力，雖然她不覺得瑪麗安奴會在那天有什麼特別安排需要希爾妲那麼迅速確定日程。  
“當然啦，誰也不知道小瑪麗安奴會不會在那之前被奇怪的傢夥捷足先登嘛。而且肯定會有很多男生來約人家，到時用有先約打發掉也沒在說謊。”  
希爾妲是校園的萬人迷之一，會有很多狂蜂浪蝶湊過來也是日常。莉絲提雅很清楚，儘管希爾妲喜歡使喚男人，但卻沒有任何要進行異性交際的想法。比起和男同學約會，她更喜歡和瑪麗安奴在一起。  
“不過……【果然】是什麼意思？小莉絲緹亞是想在情人日約什麼人嗎？呼呼，我們的小莉絲緹亞也長大了嗎？要我做你的軍師教你怎麼捉住對方的心嗎？”希爾妲用手捂嘴笑得一臉猥瑣。  
“不會是你亂想的那樣，還有不要把我當小孩子！”  
“那你就是承認確實想約人了！好啦，總之明天我家見，到時我會好好指導你的。”  
“不用你做多餘的事！”  
無視莉絲緹亞的抗議，希爾妲對她留下個意味深長的笑容後迅速閃人。希爾妲八成抱著好玩的心態，剩下的兩成才是真心要幫她。  
有了希爾妲的先例做參考，莉絲緹亞明白了約萬人迷的確要趁早，於是她拿出手機發信息。  
【艾黛爾賈特，今節十四號你有什麼計劃嗎？】  
【十四號嗎？唔，應該沒有什麼特別的，我應該在家裡懶洋洋地度過吧。怎麼了嗎？】  
【哦，那天早上能和我看電影下午吃甜品嗎？我之前期待的電影最近上畫了，然後有家想去很久的店那天會有巧克力主題自助，吃完再去周圍的商店逛逛，餓了接著吃晚飯唱K宵夜直落？】  
【你行程安排得好滿？不過聽起來不錯，好吧，完了我讓司機送你回家。】  
【說好了，不能放我飛機。】  
【我什麼時候放過你飛機，明天是希爾妲生日對吧，我抽不出時間去，你玩得開心。】  
結束了對話，莉絲緹亞看著手機屏幕露出洋洋得意的表情。  
看來貝雷絲、帝彌托利、多絡緹雅和修伯特這些人都還沒出手呢，是她大獲全勝。反正明天是假日，時間還早，現在去商場挑十四號要穿的衣服好了。  
莉絲緹亞心情愉快地哼著歌向教學樓的出口走去。


End file.
